


Let's talk about the F word

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Se arrependimento matasse, ele não morreria, mas pelo prazer, quem sabe? "





	Let's talk about the F word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbraDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraDevil/gifts).



> Postado dia: 17/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"Se o amor é fantasia, eu me encontro ultimamente em pleno carnaval."_

**Toquinho e Mutinho**

Let's talk about the F word 

[Day 17] CreamPie – Bruce Wayne x Hal Jodan 

O som era característico, os corpos se chocando em uma dança carnal e o calor compartilhado entre os dois corpos. Bruce arranhava as costas de Hal, enquanto o mesmo enfiava-se no outro, em um desesperado momento de alívio, o milionário gemia alto e gutural. 

As idas e vindas fundas, lhe acertavam a próstata e lhe tiravam qualquer resquício de sanidade, o mais já tinha mandado para as cucuias qualquer sanidade que possuía, afinal estava pegando o Bruce fudendo Wayne, que nada mais era do que o Batman, a vida era engraçada e irônica, duas pessoas extremamente opostas naquela situação cômica? 

Suas costas ardiam assim como seu ombro, Wayne tinha o marcado, mas ele também não ficara para trás, todo o corpo do milionário estava marcado com mordidas e chupões que tinha feito com muito orgulho, uma peça de arte, por assim dizer. Ele estalou a língua no céu da boca, movendo-se mais forte contra ele, fazendo os olhos do outro se revirarem e cravar as unhas no seu ombro, sentindo as pernas dele prendendo-se mais em sua cintura.  

Levou a mão ao membro dele, aquela era a terceira rodada deles naquela noite, Hal não iria aguentar mais tempo naquela brincadeira e pelo visto nem o ricaço. Sua mão se moveu com agilidade, estimulando-o com precisão e arrancando gemidos mais longos. Até enfim, faze-lo alcançar o ápice sentindo seu membro ser esmagado pela entrada dele que retraia, fazendo-o chegar ao seu êxtase também.  

Ele soltou o ar com força, saindo-se de dentro do herói e olhando a entrada dele, deu um sorriso sacana, levando o dedão até o local e enfiando-o, dentro dele e enfiando mais ainda o resultado de seu prazer para dentro do outro. 

\- Você é realmente guloso. - Disse o lanterna verde, fazendo o homem grunhir. -  Desse jeito não vai restar nada para lhe dar. - Um sorriso sacana, Bruce se sentou, gemendo levemente e puxou o outro para um beijo, a mão dele ainda estava na entrada do homem, sentindo seu prazer escorrer. 

- Vou arrancar tudo que você tem. - Disse com um sorriso perverso, fazendo o lanterna arregalar os olhos.  

Se arrependimento matasse, ele não morreria, mas pelo prazer, quem sabe? 

. 

. 

.

[End Day 17]


End file.
